The objective of this contract is to support NIDDK in its mission to develop safe and effective drugs for the prevention and treatment of the complications of diabetes. The NIDDK will provide support for a vendor to perform preclinical studies of potential new therapeutics for the prevention or treatment of diabetic complications. This Diabetes Complications Efficacy Evaluation Contract shall assess the efficacy and mechanism of new drugs under development with the support of, the Division of Diabetes, Endocrinology, and Metabolic Diseases, NIDDK.